


I Just Want to Eat!

by JinfoBaggins



Series: The Untold Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chamber of Secrets, Comedy, Food, Gen, Heir of Slytherin, Light Angst, Near-starvation, Non-Human Character, SO HUNGRY, Slytherin, Tom Riddle's Diary, Tragic Death, monologues, petrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinfoBaggins/pseuds/JinfoBaggins
Summary: The poor basilisk has just been woken from his long slumber, and all he wants is a meal after not eating in a very long time. A monologue from the Basilisk.





	I Just Want to Eat!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Any comments and feedback will be very much appreciated!
> 
> This is part of a series of monologues from non-human characters, so if there's anyone specific you want to read about, let me know!

Awake at lassssst! I’ve been asssleep for ssssso long. I don’t even know how long it hasss been. Urgh I’ve ssstiffened up ssso much. Time to uncurl myssself after my long ssslumber. And yesss I think it’sss definitely time I ssshed my ssskin. Aahhh that’ssss much better. Now I’m jussst sssso hungry. I ssshall have to go hunting for sssome food. Oh, there’sss a rat over there. Time to sssnap it up for a sssnack. Hmmm it’sss better than nothing but it’ssss not real food. I need sssomething bigger. Sssomething jucier. My poor ssstomach isss ssso empty! Let’ssss sssee what I can find if I go exploring thessse pipesss.

I can ssssmell a feassst. But I can’t go there. The one who woke me sssaysss I have to ssstay hidden a bit longer. I don’t like being hidden. Thessse pipesss are not a nice place to live, and I’ve been cooped up here for ssssuch a long time! I want to explore ssssomewhere elsssse, maybe sssee the ssssun again or sssomething. They sssaid I have to wait until my job issss done, until thisss ssschool isss ridden of the filth that hasss invaded it. Sssso basically they’re getting me to do their dirty work again. I jusssst want food!

I ssssee sssomething. Yesss, there’sss a cat there hanging. If I can jussst ssslither over here I can eat at it and eat it. Yesss that will be an okay ssstart to a meal I sssupossse. A bit ssstringy but it will have to do for now. Come on, look at me cat. Look into my eyessss! NO! Not in the water! Blasssst it. Now it’sss gone and got itssself petrified by jussst ssseeing the reflection of my eyessss. Oh you ssssilly cat! I jussst wanted to eat you! It would have been a nice easssy painless death for you if you’d jussst looked at me! You would never have known what had happened! Sssso sssimple, ssso easssy for you. But now you are petrified and I can’t eat you like that! Too crunchy and not fresssh and definitely not juicy. And now people are coming! I mussst ssslink back to my chamber before they all dissscover me. 

Sssstill sssso hungry! I have been down here for sssso long and all that venturess thisss way are sssmall creaturessss, barely mouthfulsss and my belly isss sssso empty! I can hear it rumbling! I jussst want food! I didn’t even manage to grab a sssnack lassst time I wasss awake. I had jussst found my prey and wasss finally about to feasssst when he came nack and told me I had been dissscovered and I musssst sssleep until it wasss sssafe again! He wouldn’t even allow me one bite firssst! Oh how I wisssh I had jussst had ssssomething to eat! Sssso hungry, for sssso long!

Now I am sssearching for food again. I can sssensssse sssomething up ahead. Yesss, it isss a human boy. Quite sssmall ssso hopefully won’t be too missed. I could do with a bigger meal but he isss here and I jusssst need ssssomething to calm my sssstomach. I can ambussssh him. Ah he hassss heard me I think! Yesss, look at me boy, it will be easssiessst for everyone if you just look into my eyesss… What isss that thing he isss holding? NO! That contraption got in the way sssso again he issss jussst petrified! I am sssstill hungry! Pleasssse let me eat! I jussst need ssssome food! I can feel myssself wassstin away from ssstarvation! Noooo. Next time. I will get one next time.

Thisss time I will choosssse my prey carefully. No water, no sssstrange contraptionsss. Jusssst a perssson. I sssse one up ahead. He issss larger than the previousss one. Yessss, thisss sssshould be okay. Nothing isss in my way! Finally I can get a meal for the firssst time in…how long isss it? I don’t even remember when my lassst real meal wassss… But now! I will feasssst. Look at me human! Yesss I sssee you! NO! NO! NO! Sssstupid ghossst jusssst had to drift in front of me at the lasssst ssssecond! Oh the ghossst got the full blassst from the eyesss but what ussse isss that? I can’t eat a ghosssst! And the other one issss petrified. Aaarrrgghhhh.

Now. There are no ghosssts. I have checked. No water. None of thosssse thingsss. And I can sssmell two of them. Femalessss I think. Yessss. All I need to do isss ssssneak up on them and – NO! Blasssst it! They had a mirror. Oh, I am sssso sssso hungry! Why can I not jusssst eat??

Sssso now the heir hassss come down to my chamber. There issss a girl here. Ssshe wassss ssstruggling but now ssshe isss jussst lying sssstill but jussst alive ssstill. Ssshe ssssmellssss sssso good! Although ssshe sssmellsss different from thossse my Ssssalazar told me I could hunt. Sssshe ssssmellsss of the onesss who are off limitsss. He told me I mussst only eat the nasssty onesss, what did he call them? Mudbloodssss. Yesss that wasss it. Mussst only eat them. It would be bad if I ate another. Although sssshe lookssss jussst the sssame asss thosssse othersss. I really don’t ssssee any difference. But Ssssalazar told me they were and he would never lie to me! He wassss my friend. He helped hatch me and he alwaysss ssspoke to me. I liked him. I misssss him.

I’m not ssso sssure of thisss one though. He issss the heir and he can ssspeak my language and he awoke me from my sssleep. But he isss not yet ssssolid sssso he sussed the girl. But he issss bossssy. I don’t like him sssso much. He wasss the one who woke me lassst time assswell. The one who wouldn’t let me feed after I made my kill. He won’t let me eat thisss girl either. Not yet he keepsss sssaying. He sssaysss I mussst wait. But I don’t want to wait! I am now weakened by hunger and I feel sssick with ssstarvation. If I don’t eat ssssoon I fear I will not sssurvive! But I mussst sssurvive! Sssalazar left me here with a tasssk to do and I promisssed him I would do asss he asssked becaussse I owe him ssso much and he wasss ssso kind to me. I cannot wassste away until hisss tasssk isss complete! He jussst wanted me to eat a few of thessse mudbloodssss. Nothing too drassstic or challenging. He jussst wanted me to feed, but only on thossse onessss. It wasss bad if I tried to eat another.

I have had o leave that main chamber. The sssmell of the girl wasss jussst too much. I couldn’t control myssself not to eat her. But now I sssmell another. He too isss not one I can eat. He doesssn’t sssmell of mudblood. But their heir sssaysss I can eat thisss one. Once they have talked. Finally! I will get sssome food! Ah, he issss ssssumonning me now. Ssssummoning me! Like hissss ssservant! He isss ordering me to come to him! I AM NOT HISSS SSSSLAVE! Me, king of ssserpentsss, will not be ordered around like a common sssnake by thissss heir. He may be related to my dearessst Ssssalazar, but at leassst Salazar had sssome respect and asssked me nicely and didn’t order me round! Thisss heir isss jussst rude. If I wasssn’t sssso hungry I would eat him for hissss insssolence! I will do assss he assskssss now sssimply becaussse I want to eat the boy becaussse I need the food. But then I will wait until he issss fully ssssolid and then I will eat him too! And maybe the girl too. Ssseeing assss sssshe isss here and I am ssssso hungry I can probably manae to eat three. Yesss that would be a perfect meal.

Where are you boy? Oh, I sssse you! Look at me! Over here! Don’t clossse your eyesss! Don’t you sssse that isss pointlessss? It isss a painlessss death if you jussst sssee my gaze, but now I have to kill you by fang, which issss not a nice way to go. My venom issss very painful. It would be ssso much easssier for everyone if you jusssst look at me. Pleasssse foolissssh boy. You are my prey anyway. There issss no way you can essscape me. Thissss issss the way of thingssssss. Thisss isss how nature workssss. It is futile to think you will sssurvive me.

What issss thisss now? A bird? Hmmm I ssssuppossse I could sssnap at you, you are a fairly large bird. But the boy issss bigger. Hey! Get away from me, bird! Sssstop annoying me! OUCH! MY EYESSSSSS! YOU HAVE PECKED OUT MY EYESSSSS! I cannot ssssee!!!! And my eyessss are sssso ssssore! They have gone! What have you done bird?!! And now he issss sssshouting at me to leave the bird and go for the boy. But the bird took my eyessss! My beautiful eyessss! I will definitely eat that heir now once thisss isss over! I lossst my eyes becaussse of him and he isss ssstill ordering me about! He jussst wantsss me to do hisss dirty work! He jussst wantsss thisss boy dead and he isss tooo weak to do it himssself so he isss making me do it inssstead! How dare he! Oh, and now he feelssss the need to tell me I can sssmell the boy inssstead. Yesss I know very well how to hunt and catch my prey and what I can sssmell thank you very much! Ssstupid heir Once he isss solid and I can sssmell him properly I will kill him and eat him. I will rip him to piecessss and I will feasssst on hisssss flessssh!

Argh that blassssted bird isss ssstill pecking at me! You already have my eyesss! What more do you want?! I am too hungry to think properly. Hat wassss I doing? The boy! Yessss the boy. I can ssssmell him. There he issss! Ssssooo clossse now. Jussst a tiny bit clossser and ssstick out my head to sssstrike and yessss! I can tassste him! My fang isss in hisss arm! Even if he managesss to pull away he will die ssssoon and I can finally eat! Oh, he tasssstes ssso good, all fresssh and juicy and – 

AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! He hassss ssssome ssssort of claw or ssssomething that he hassss sssstuck into me! NO! My blood isssss leaking out! And I can feel my sssstrength failing! If only I wassssn’t sssso weakened from hunger already I could sssshake thisss off but I can’t. And now I’m falling and I’m losssssing feeling… I’m dying. I know it now. Thissss boy hasss killed me. I am no longer the fearsssome hunter, I am now the prey. Well played boy. I am gone. At leassst I no longer have to be bossed around by thisss heir. At leassst he hasssn’t got what he wanted. You killed me boy, grant me a dying wissssh and kill the heir for me. He issss nothing compared to my friend Sssalazar. Sssalazar wasss nice and kind. I am sssorry I failed you my dear Sssalazar. Hopefully in death we will be reunited and I can sssee you again. And at leassst now I am no longer hungry. And now I can ssssleep in peace. I can…


End file.
